The Rise of Algie
by Meta X
Summary: Algie is tired of how the Nerds are treated at Bullworth Academy, and wants to make some changes, by taking over the school.  Will he succeed?  Probably not.
1. Life in Bullworth

**As a note, this story takes place before the events of Bully.**

Life sucks. Especially at Bullworth Academy.

That was how Algernon Papadopoulos and almost every other student felt. Bullworth was one of the toughest schools in the country. It's filled with ruthless bullies, corrupt prefects, and uncaring teachers. Fights happened everyday at the Academy, as the school was the battleground for five cliques. Algernon was in one of the five cliques, the Nerds.

Unfortunately, the Nerds were mercilessly attacked by everyone, but mostly the Bullies and the Jocks. They delighted in tormenting any Nerd they saw, and would usually beat them until they couldn't stand up anymore.

Everyday, Algernon had to plan a route to the boy's dorm, so he doesn't accidently walk into the Bullies or the Jocks territories., or else he would get slammed into the pavement. He was their favorite target, as everyone considered him the least popular kid in school.

He was considered that ever since accidentally wet his pants, and everyone calls him "Pee Stain".

As soon as Math had ended, Algernon made a mad dash toward his locker. He was noticeably overweight, so he could not run very fast. He didn't watch where he was going, and accidentally bumped into the school's principal, Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Watch where you're going, boy!"

"Uh, sorry sir. I was just trying to get to my locker."

"Who are you anyway, boy?"

"Algernon Papadopoulos, sir."

"Who? Oh, you're that overweight child who soiled himself."

"Uh, yes sir."

"Very well, off you go."

Algernon continued his run for his locker. Around him, several of other students were getting picked on by Bullies. The bully, Trent, had stolen a book from Gordon Wakefield and threw it at his face.

"You can't do this to me, I'm popular."

"Run away, doofus!"

Gordon ran off, with Trent following after him to beat him up. Algernon paid no attention to them, and headed for his locker. He quickly tried to unlock it before other bullies decided to pick on him. He got it open, stored his books inside, and decided to run to the library, as the Nerds considered it a safe haven from the Bullies.

Gord Vendome stopped him in his tracks. He was from the Preppies clique, a group of rich students who believe they are better than any other student because of their money. Gord was one who more snobbish about poor people than most Preppies.

"Get out of my way, trash."

"Okay, just don't hurt me!"

"Whatever, poor boy."

Algernon continued to run for the exit, but had looked behind him in case he was under chase by Gord. However, Gord hadn't the slightest interest in fighting at the moment and walked the other direction. Algernon ran out the exit and toward the Library.

Unfortunately for Algernon, There were three Bullies standing just outside of the Library. They were Wade, Tom, and Troy. Wade was the one Algernon feared the most of the three, due to his rage towards Nerds. The Bullies noticed Algernon and immediately started to make fun of him.

"What are you doing here Algie? Tired of us always having to chase you down to beat you up?"

"Yeah, wimp!"

Wade said nothing, Algie didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Either he decided to have a change of heart, or he was waiting for Algie to make a wrong move and attack.

Algie wasn't alone, as two of his friends, Bucky and Donald, ran out of the Library to defend him.

"Leave him alone, you morons!"

Tom and Troy turned around and quickly attacked the two. That left only Algie and Wade. Algie walked back nervously as Wade walked toward him. Algie decided this would be the best time to beg for mercy from whatever was going to happen.

"Please don't hit me! I have money, I can pay you! Just please don't hurt me!"

Algie held up three dollars toward Wade, his hand shaking. Wade swatted the money out of his hand and delivered a punch to Algie's gut. Wade chuckled to himself as Algie fell to the ground.

"That's what you get for being so smart."

Algie decided to make a stand. Although he surely would be attacked again, he wouldn't just stay there and take it. Algie slowly got up and tried to send his own punch toward Wade. He grabbed Algie's fist, and sent a punch to his face. Wade wasn't done, as he delivered a kick to Algie's stomach, pushing him back.

Algie tried to defend himself from being attacked again by swinging his arms wildly in front of himself. Wade just laughed at this, and heat butted Algie in the stomach, knocking him down.

Algie got up and looked behind Wade. Donald had already been knocked down by Troy, and Bucky wasn't going to hold out for much longer. Algie knew he wouldn't win, especially if all three bullies attacked him. So he got up and started running toward the Boy's Dorm, with Wade running after him.

Algie knew he couldn't outrun Wade, he was too slow. But, he still had some marbles in his pocket he bought from Dragon's Wing comic book store. In a desperate attempt, Algie threw the marbles back and continued running. He looked back when he heard Wade's yell of surprise when he tripped.

Not listening to his common sense, Algie turned back and decided to taunt Wade, something he would regret doing.

"Take that, loser face!"

Wade looked up in surprise at Algie's strange choice of insults. Seconds later, he got up and charged toward Algie, who fearfully turned back to start running. Algie was too late, as Wade delivered an overhand punch, knocking him to the pavement. Wade grabbed Algie by the shirt collar, and was about to send another punch to the face.

_Where are the prefects?_ thought Algie.

Fortunately for Algie, Thad had seen the attack, and came running with a bottle rocket launcher. Thad fired a warning shot near Wade to get him to back off. Instead, Wade turned his focus on Thad and decided to beat him up.

This distraction was all Algie needed for an escape. With great effort, Algie managed to lift himself on the broken part of the fence and run toward the Boy's Dorm. He finally made it inside, out of breath. Unfortunately, Gary was there to 'greet' him.

"Ah, Pee Stain! What's wrong, try to run a marathon from the Bullies?"

Algie was too out of breath to counter Gary's insults. And if he did, he would probably get beaten up. He slowly walked toward the recreation room as Gary was laughing to himself, to sit down on the couch. Casey, a Jock, was right at the TV, and was frustrated that all it would show was static.

"Lousy piece of junk!"

Casey slammed the TV with his fist, but it made no difference. As he walked away, he purposely knocked Algie out of the way. Algie knew saying something would get him a black eye. Algie slumped onto the couch in self pity, knowing it would all happen again tomorrow.

As he sat down, two non-clique students were having a conversation.

"You hear that Gary Smith said he going to take over the school."

"What? No way?"

"It's true, he thinks he'll beat all the clique leaders and control the school."

"There's no way he could do that."

"Yeah, I know."

The two students walked off, but they unknowingly gave Algie an idea. He sat back and wondered bout that possibility. _Taking over the school? That's crazy, but it could work! _Algie thought how great it would be if the Nerds weren't constantly picked on, how great it would be if the Nerds weren't always beaten up, how great it would be if he was popular!

That was a wonderful thought, but reality soon came rushing back to Algie in a second. There's no way he, or the entire Nerd clique could take down the other cliques. They weren't strong enough. Algie would need some friends, strong friends. If he played his cards right, he could get those friends!

Algie walked into his dorm room with a grin on his face, despite getting beaten up. No one had any idea he planned to take over the school.


	2. Science madness and Lunch disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or locations. They all belong to Rockstar**

Algie woke up nearly falling out of his bed. He looked at the clock and it was 9:20. He was almost late for class. Those Bullies must've rigged his alarm clock, and now he's going to be late for Science class!

"Those stupid bullies! I'll get them back for this!"

Algie then remembered how much stronger the bullies were than he was, and they would want nothing more than to rearrange his face. _On second thought, maybe I'll just stay away from them_. Algie normally slept in his underwear, which usually had a stain from when he would have an accident, so he couldn't pick any clean pairs.

Algie put on his Astronomy club vest, his pants and his glasses on, and hurried out of his dorm room for the exit. Other students who decided to skip class that day started laughing. At first Algie thought that they were laughing at someone else, but nowadays they never were. It was from one student's comment that Algie realized what they were laughing at.

"Look at that loser; he can't remember to zip his pants!"

Algie had a sinking feeling it was him they were laughing at as he looked down. His fly was down! Algie worriedly tried to pull the zipper back up, but he couldn't, it was stuck. _C'mon, c'mon! Just zip up so I can get out of here!_ No matter how hard Algie tried to pull it up, the zipper was stuck, and he couldn't do anything about it.

As the other students kept on laughing, Algie gave up on zipping his pants. He covered the zipper with his arms and hurried to the exit of the dorm. Even as he left the Boy's Dorm, Algie could still hear the student's laughter echoing around the building. Algie quickly checked his watch.

9:26.

_Just my luck! _ Algie abandoned the idea of covering his pants and ran toward the school building with all the speed he could muster. Unfortunately, that was not a lot of speed, as any student could easily pass him. Before he could even reach the front doors, Algie already ran out of breath.

This was really not Algie's day, as there were a group of Bullies near the soda machine who took an interest in shoving Algie in the garbage can. Before he could run away, Algie was lifted up by the Bullies and shoved right into the garbage can, bottom first. Algie squirmed and struggled to get free, but he was too large and too deep in the trash to get out.

The Bullies laughed as they walked away from Algie, who wished someone would be nice enough to help him out. Someone decided to help him out, but they weren't exactly nice.

"You! What are you doing out of class?"

The Prefect Max had spotted Algie on his daily search for troublemakers, as is the job of a Prefect of Bullworth Academy. Unfortunately for the students, the Prefects were quite corrupt, and didn't care much about them except for beating them.

"Wha-What? It's class now?"

Algie struggled to pull his arm out to check his watch. It was 9:32, so to the Prefects, Algie was skipping. Max roughly pulled Algie out of the trash and grabbed his arm to pull him to class. Algie didn't try to break free, as he wanted to go to class, just not this way.

Algie was pulled all the way to Science class by Max. The prefect kept on muttering different kinds of punishments under his breath, which Algie could only hope they weren't meant for him. As soon as Max opened the door, Algie was shoved inside, nearly falling on the ground.

"Next time you skip, it's straight to Crabblesnitch's office!"

Algie looked around, it was clear that he just interrupted the start of a lesson. Most of the class was staring at him, except for the ones who were trying to fall asleep. Algie looked toward Dr. Watts, the science teacher, who was quite amused by this.

"Ah, Mr. Papadopoulos. Are you prepared to join us now?"

Algie slowly nodded his head and walked toward his desk. His desk was near the front of the class, away from any Bullies who were more in the back row. As soon as Algie sat on his chair, it collapsed underneath him, sending the class into roaring laughter.

"Hey look, Algie's gotten so fat, he breaks through the chairs!"

Algie struggled to get up as everyone laughed around him. Dr. Watts was clearly not amused as he went to get another chair. Algie looked at the beams that were under his chair. Someone had taken all of the screws out so the chair would fall. Algie looked around in a desperate attempt to discover who was responsible, but could find no one.

Dr Watts returned with a spare chair and handed it to Algie, and then walked back to the front of the classroom. Algie could still hear some snickering behind him as he sat down. _Once I take over the school, they'll all be sorry_. Algie looked toward Dr. Watts so they could start the lesson.

"Now students, I have laid out your assignments on your desks. You have until the end of class to complete them, and **please **follow my instruction carefully. I will be at my desk experimenting with my chemicals if anyone needs me."

The class got to work. Algie was a straight A student, so he obviously finished his assignment before the other students. As he was taking his assignment to his teacher, he did not expect what would come up as soon as he asked for Dr. Watts' attention.

"BACK! BACK AWAY YOU DEMON!"

"Dr. Watts?"

"BACK AWAY, YOU MONSTER! YOU CANNOT DRAG ME DOWN TO THE DEPTHS OF THE EARTH!"

This uproar had gotten the entire classes attention. Everyone stared at Dr. Watts in surprise, except for the students who have gotten used to his crazed screaming by now.

"Uh sir, I'm not a demon. I just wanted to give my assignment back to you…"

"What? Oh yes, sorry about that. These chemicals can have a certain effect on the mind."

"Uh, right sir."

Algie gave his assignment and walked of with a confused look on his face. _Well that was weird. You'd think that he would stop working on those chemicals_. Algie sat in his desk and his mind began to drift off. First he was thinking about Grottos and Gremlins, and then he stared thinking about taking over the school.

_Okay, so if I'm going to take over the school, I'm going to need some help. Maybe I can pay someone to beat up the bullies for me. But who can help me? _Algie was interrupted from his thoughts by the bell, class had ended. Almost everyone rushed out from the classroom either to get out of class, or to get away from Dr. Watts.

Algie walked toward the Cafeteria. Around him, everyone was getting bullied. Bucky ran up the stairs screaming with two bullies after him, Gordon was given a wedgie by Troy, and almost everyone else was busy insulting each other. Algie knew getting in the middle of all that was not a good idea.

As he walked into the Cafeteria, it became clear not much was different in there. The only difference was the Edna, the lunch lady, would yell at anyone who was causing trouble. Algie grabbed a lunch tray and went to get his meal. All the food in front of him was either rotting down or already became fertilizer.

"Uh, can we have some food that isn't rotting, Edna?"

"Lousy kids, always complaining about something…"

It was obvious that Edna wasn't interested in serving the students decent food, so Algie decided to take whatever food was on a basket at the tables. As soon as he sat down, Algie heard an all too common phrase in the Cafeteria.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

In a second, food was flying everywhere. Students ran around with large amounts of food in their arms and started throwing it. Edna barely tried to calm everyone down by yelling at them. Algie almost got pummeled from a flying banana, and decided to join in on the action.

He grabbed a rotten banana and threw forward, hitting a random non-clique student in the chest. The student panicked and ran out screaming, with Algie giggling to himself. _Hey, that was fun! I have to do this more often! _

Algie grabbed an apple from the basket and threw it in a random direction. Unfortunately, the apple hit Russell Northrop, the leader of the Bullies, in the back. He turned around angrily and yelled.

"WHO HIT RUSSELL IN THE BACK?"

Everyone stopped in surprise to Russell's anger. Algie started to cower in fear, starting to regret what he had done. Russell noticed Algie cowering and walked up to him, grabbing him with one arm, as he pulled back another arm for a punch.

"Now I make you hurt!"

**Uh oh, looks like Algie's plan will end before it begins. Or maybe his dumb luck will save him again.**


	3. Swirlies with Bif and becoming a Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or locations. They all belong to Rockstar**

"Please don't hurt me!"

Algie pleaded for mercy from Russell, who was just about to beat Algie into a gooey pulp for throwing an apple at him. Russell wasn't in the mood to be merciful, and was about to give Algie a black eye. Just when Russell was going to throw a punch, he was distracted by something Algie did. The Bully Davis was able to voice what Russell saw.

"Look at that! Pee Stain strikes again!"

It was true. In a moment of fear, Algie's weak bladder kicked in and made him wet himself. Again.

Everyone started laughing, and Russell just dropped Algie down to the ground in disgust. Algie ran off, covering his pants, and heading for the washroom to clean himself off. Edna could still be heard shouting from the Cafeteria.

"Ah geez, you know who's gonna have to clean that up?"

Algie was completely embarrassed. He wet himself again, and now there was an even bigger audience to see it. _I'll never hear the end of it! I've just been marked Pee Stain for life! _As he ran toward the Boy's washroom, Algie could see and hear all the other students laughing as he ran by them.

Algie stopped in front of the washroom and remembered that Trent Northwick ordered him never to go to that washroom again. He remembered the last time he went in there. The Bullies forced him to eat a urinal deodorizer block. He still remembered that awful taste, as it scarred him for the rest of his life.

He ran up the stairs, hoping for all the laughing to end. Unfortunately, some of the teachers joined in on the mockery. Algie discovered this as soon as he ran into the Gym teacher, Mr. Burton.

"Oh god, Algie! Do you always have to pee your pants?"

"It's not my fault, sir!"

"Whatever, I better see your butt in Gym class! I haven't seen you cry from getting beaten up in such a long time, you pathetic loser!"

_What's that supposed to mean? _Algie ran off even faster from before to get away from Mr. Burton. He was a corrupt bully, as he always enjoyed the pain of others, particularly from the Nerds. In fact, it seemed Mr. Burton made it his personal goal in life to make the Nerds miserable.

Algie finally made it to the upstairs washroom, and proceeded to wash off his stain. However, he was not alone in the washroom.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Algie turned around as soon as he recognized that voice. It came from Bif Taylor of the Preppies. Bif was the Bullworth Boxing Champion, and he had the strength and size to prove it. He was probably one of the strongest students in school, next to Russell.

Algie started to back away from Bif, but there was no more room left to get to. Bif trapped him, and Algie had an idea of what he planned to do with him. Algie tried to scream for help, but none arrived. Bif raised his arms out to grab him, and Algie had the unintelligent idea of fighting back.

Algie tried to land a few punches, but Bif easily blocked them. He elbowed Algie in the chest, and sent an uppercut to the face. Algie was easily knocked down, and Bif grabbed him, pulling him to one of the toilet stalls. Algie feared this would happen and continued to fight back, pushing Bif away.

Bif wasn't going to go down, so he sent a kick to Algie's side, pushing him down, and grabbed him again. He lifted Algie right to the toilet and pushed him to the floor. He grabbed the Algie's hair from behind, and dunked his head in the toilet. He would let Algie out for air and then dunk him in again.

Fortunately for Algie, Melvin O'Conner was passing by the washroom, and noticed the swirlie. In anger, he ran over to Bif and gave him an overhead punch. Bif turned around to notice Melvin ready to fight him.

"You're stupid enough to face the Boxing Champ? You won't last three seconds!"

"You can only defeat me if you can pursue me. But you cannot, for I am wearing my Boots of Light Speed!"

Melvin ran off, with Bif trailing after him. This gave Algie the chance to get his head out of the toilet. His head was soaking as he coughed to get all the water out. _That was the filthiest toilet I ever had my head shoved into. _Algie was just barely able to stand up as he talked to himself aloud.

"Who cleans the toilets in the school?"

Unknown to Algie, Mr. Luntz was near the washroom when he heard Algie's statement. Realizing he might have to clean the toilets if he was seen, Mr. Luntz made walked away whistling as if it was not his business.

Algie cleaned himself off and left the school building. He decided to skip English because many students were talking about Mr. Galloway's drinking problem. He didn't think he would learn from someone who was drunk, so Algie went to the Library.

He waited there for a couple of hours for school to end and the other Nerds to show up, for they were all going to group together and play Grottos and Gremlins. It will be there that he will introduce his plan to the other Nerds.

A few minutes after class had ended, most of the Nerds showed up, except for Earnest who was at the old Observatory transforming it into a hideout. Melvin, who had somehow gotten away from Bif went to the closet. He emerged with a green cape, a scepter, and a fake beard. Melvin jumped onto one of the desks and addressed the Nerds.

"Greeting, brave warriors. Tonight, we shall explore the dangers of the Werid Nemad Forest. It is filled with many strange and dangerous creatures, such as the Gordiwal and the Tedompos. But with our might we can defeat these evils and brave the Werid Nemad Forest!"

The rest of the Nerds cheered and immediately wanted to play this new part of the game, but were interrupted by clapping. They all turned back, finding the source of the clapping to be Gary Smith.

"Congratulations morons, you have now become even dorkier then before. Enjoy it while it lasts, because you may not be able to enjoy anything anymore!"

One Nerd timidly asked what Gary what he meant by that.

"Everyone's talking about it! Russell and his Bullies are coming here tonight to wipe you all out for what you did. Something about one of you spreading a rumor about Russell and barnyard animals. Enjoy your game while it lasts!"

Gary walked off laughing to himself as the Nerds flew into a panic. They all argued about whether they should stay and fight, or run away for their lives. Algie was particularly scared, but then realized it could be the perfect opportunity to start his plan. As soon as Melvin got down from the desk to panic, Algie stood up on it.

"Everyone! I know what we must do! We must take the Bullies head on and beat them!"

"But how do we do that? They are much stronger than us!"

"That is true, but we will use something the Bullies would never use. Our intellect! I have a plan, a plan that can save the Nerds from the merciless bullying that goes on in this school. We'll take over the school! And beating the Bullies is the first step to do it. Whose with me?"

Most of the Nerds were unsure of what to do. But, Algie's plan was the only one they had. And besides, it would be nice to have some respect around the school. After a few minutes of thought the Nerds cheered in approval, and started chanting Algie's name.

"Algie, Algie, Algie, Algie!

Algie raised up his arms in triumph to the crowds cheering. _So this is what it's like to have people cheering for me! This is just the beginning, soon the whole school will cheer my name! _Algie had gotten off of the desk and started encouraging the Nerds to get ready for the attack.

Algie had become a leader, and if he played all of his cards right, he could become the leader of the entire school.

As the Nerds were getting ready, Gary was outside the library hearing their cheering.

"So, Pee Stain's become a leader? Well we can't have that now, can we?"

**So Algie's leading the Nerds to fight the Bullies and Gary is scheming in the sidelines. Could spell trouble for Algie.**


	4. Taking on the Bullies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or locations. They all belong to Rockstar**

Algie was leading the Nerds either to their doom, or their salvation. His plan to take over the school was much more dangerous than one would normally think, as Bullworth Academy was overrun with some of the craziest, most vicious, and most dangerous students ever. And the Nerds were facing against one of the most dangerous, the Bullies.

"Everyone get ready, we don't know when they're coming, and they won't knock politely."

Everyone was preparing to stand against the Bullies' siege. From what Gary Smith had told them, the Bullies planned to wipe them out because one of the Nerds had started a rumor about Russell and some barnyard animals. Someone in the clique definitely has an imagination. But no one knew if Gary was telling the truth or not. Rumors say he likes to torture people.

Algie stood on top of the desk with Melvin's 'scepter' and was directing Nerds to the best of his (limited) ability. _Gosh, I kind of feel like a dictator._ Algie could only wonder when and if the Bullies were coming. Just before he could say anything else, a roar of thunder crashed into everyone's ears with lightning flashing. Algie nearly screamed in fear of that sound, but pulled himself together, trying to maintain whatever sort of image he had in his clique.

Algie looked outside the window and saw that the rain was pouring outside. Lightning was flashing everywhere, and thunder boomed every minute. Algie looked at the window with anticipation. _Wow, even the weather knows it going to be a big battle. _As he looked at the window closer, Algie saw some strange human-like shape wandering around the Library.

Outside the Library, Gary snickered in delight in the rain. He walked away from the entrance and headed for the dorm.

"Algie's stepping out of his boundaries, the nutcase. He thinks he can change how the school's like. I want this school, he wants this school, but only one of us can have it. And it will be me!"

Gary watched as Russell and the entire Bully clique were headed toward the Library. They were all armed with whatever they could find. Wooden planks, baseball bats, Troy even had a fire extinguisher in his hands. Gary stepped out of their way, as even he would not want to get in front of them. As soon as the Bullies were out of view, Gary started talking to himself.

"It was pretty smart convincing Russell to take down the Nerds. He's just like everyone else in this school: gullible. At this rate, this school will be eating out of the palm of my hands."

As Algie was preparing the Nerds for the attack, they heard a shout that made all of them cower with fear.

"We're gonna get you, you weaklings!"

Algie finally got over his fear at the moment and rallied the Nerds to fight back. Everyone had something with them that could take down anyone. Fire crackers, spud guns, bottle rocket launchers, _Like I said, we can take them down with our intellect. _Algie opened the library doors, seeing the mass of Bullies right outside. With his army of Nerds, Algie was as confident as ever to fight them.

"CHARGE!"

Both cliques charged at each other at amazing speed, nearly knocking each other into the air. Algie would have seen everything better, but he was knocked away from a wooden plank attack by Tom Gurney. Algie just managed to look up from the ground, seeing Tom run toward Bucky, who was armed with a spud gun. With one well aimed shot, Bucky sent a potato right at Tom's head, knocking him down and leaving a black eye on his face.

_Ooh, I wonder how long that's going to stay on his face. _Bucky was now brimming with self confidence, but that distracted him, as Troy sprayed his face with the extinguisher and bashed his face a couple of times with it.

"Take that, wimp!"

"Get away from him, you smelly pants!"

Troy turned around in surprise, Algie was running over to him as fast as he can (still not that fast) and sent a few punches to Troy's stomach. Troy just laughed at this and prepared to send a couple of punches at Algie's face. He was interrupted by Donald, who delivered an overhead punch. Troy turned his focus to Donald, and started to beat him, with Wade joining in.

Algie used this to quietly escape the Bullies wrath. On his way, he noticed Fatty with a stink bomb in his hand aiming for Wade and Troy. Right when he threw it, Trent ran right in front of Fatty to get to Algie, and was hit by the stink bomb, trapping both him and Fatty in the cloud of foul stench. Melvin noticed Wade and Troy beating Donald, and took out a fire cracker.

"Here comes a level four magic Fire Shot!"

Melvin threw the firecracker at both of them, knocking out Troy and weakening Wade. In his delight, Melvin failed to notice Davis taking aim at his head with his slingshot, and seconds later, Melvin was knocked down to the ground in a daze.

"Where's your Helmet of Gold now, loser?"

"Now you've made me mad!"

Davis turned around to notice Cornelius attack him with a ruler. Cornelius sent a few jabs toward Davis, who then delivered a kick to his side. Just when Davis was about to knock Cornelius to the ground, Bucky ran over with Tom's wooden plank and sent a swing to the head, pushing him away. Ethan came from a distance and threw some itching powder at Bucky, making him itch uncontrollably, and proceeding to finish him off.

By now Algie had noticed that the other students at Bullworth came to watch the fight. One of the preppies, Bryce, was holding bets.

"Twenty dollars that the Bullies will pound down the Nerds."

"Twenty-five that the Nerds will beat the Bullies!"

Algie saw Russell grab Thad and toss him to the wall. Thad got back up and threw a fire cracker right at Russell. Although it made contact, all it did was anger Russell even more as he sent a straight punch at Thad's chest, knocking the wind out of him. As Russell roared in triumph, Algie decided to take him down, but he was interrupted by someone else.

"I found you, Algie! Now you're gonna pay for that dirty trick yesterday!"

Algie spun around to find Wade charging at him. He was obviously still angry from yesterday, and wanted revenge. As much as Algie feared Wade, he wasn't going to back down. Algie realized he still had some marbles in his pocket and threw them toward Wade. Wade wasn't able to stop fast enough to dodge the marbles, as they hit him in the gut. Even angrier than before, Wade ran toward Algie, but slipped. He forgot that the marbles spilled in front of him. With Wade too tired to get up, Algie ran toward Russell.

"You won with a cheap trick…"

Russell had moved onto another target, Fatty. Right when Russell was about to pound him into oblivion, Algie threw at stink bomb right behind him. Russell turned around to face Algie.

"PUNY NERD, FACE BULLWORTH CHAMPION?"

"Bring it on, Stinky Breath!"

"No one's bringing anything!"

Algie and Russell looked to the side. Someone called the Prefects, and now everyone was running away as fast as they can. Because the fight was so big, some of the teachers were also called in. Everyone scrambled in every direction, trying not to get busted. Algie ran toward the side of the Library and climbed the fence.

Algie looked back as he climbed the fence. The front of the Library was nearly deserted besides the students who were knocked out and the ones who had gotten busted. Some Bullies and Nerds were already escaping the prefects. Algie went over to the Observatory Track and ran until he ran out of breath. For a second, he was safe.

"PUKE BRAIN!"

Algie turned around to look behind himself, only to get knocked off his feet by an uppercut delivered by Russell. Algie struggled to get up; only to have his legs pulled by Russell and having his stomach stomped on. Russell lifted Algie up and threw him across the track. Algie was barely able to stay conscious, and Russell was just about to finish him off.

"Get off of him!"

Russell turned around to see Earnest Jones wielding a spud gun. Earnest was patrolling the Track to see if there were any intruders, when he saw Russell, he immediately took his spud gun with him. Russell wasn't intimidated by this, and charged a head butt right for earnest. Earnest fired the spud gun, and it weakened Russell but did not stop him, and he head butted Earnest down. Russell grabbed Earnest and lifted him up into the air, about to slam him into the rock side.

Algie was finally able to get up and had one last fire cracker. Lighting it, he rolled it across the ground until it rested near Russell's feet. In a second, it exploded, knocking down Russell and freeing Earnest from his grip. Algie walked up to Earnest, who had trouble standing.

"Thanks for the last minute save, friend."

"It was tough to beat your save."

Algie walked over to Russell, who was still lying on the ground in a daze. Algie wished he could pick Russell up, but he lacked the physical strength.

"Alright Russell, You and your underlings must desist tormenting us Nerds."

"What?"

"I mean, stop bullying the Nerds."

"Why?"

"Because we beat you now, and we can do it again."

"Alright, fine."

A few days later, Algie and the Nerds were enjoying not being tormented by the Bullies. Even though most of them were satisfied, Algie still hungered for more. _This is just the beginning. I'll control the whole school! _Algie still had classes to go to, and was prepared to go through a (hopefully) bully free day of school.

**So now Algie's beaten the Bullies. But he's still got a long way to go before he's controlling the whole school.**


	5. The Preppies Strike

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or location. They all belong to Rockstar **

Algie walked toward the Main Building of Bullworth and looked around. He saw a lot of the Bullies around the grounds, but for once, none of them were tormenting the Nerds. None of the Nerds were given a wedgie, shoved in a trash can, or got beaten up by a Bully in the last three days. Algie felt a sense of pride in his accomplishment in stopping the Bullies, but hungered for respect from the other cliques.

_This is how people as smart as us should be treated. With respect. _Algie thought. He walked into the building. Although the Bullies stopped attacking the Nerds, they hadn't stopped bullying the non-clique students. Constantinos was being chased around the halls by Trent, Christy was being insulted by Troy, and Russell shoved Gordon into a locker. _Well, you can't change some things._

The school bell had rung, and Algie needed to hurry if he was going to get to class. Unfortunately, his path was blocked by Justin Vandervelde, a Preppie.

"Hello bottom feeder. My friend Bif said one of you Nerds tried to punch him in the face."

""Well, it wasn't me. I wouldn't punch Bif in the face."

"Oh, I know you wouldn't. You're too spineless Algernon. But you beat the Bullies, so you must think you're pretty great."

"Uhm, I guess…"

"Well, don't be. Derby, our leader, sent me to tell you that no matter what you do, you won't change a thing at Bullworth. And if you get in our way, you'll be egged so much people won't tell where the layer stops and your skin begins."

"I get it, just don't hurt me! I just got these new glasses yesterday!"

"Go to your low class schedule, loser!"

Algie ran off as he heard Justin laughing behind his back. Besides the fact that Algie might get egged in his very near future, if the Preppies decided to threaten him, then they must see him as some kind of threat. This boosted Algies confidence. A bit too much. So much that he shoved two Preppies, Bryce and Tad out of his way as he walked to class.

That earned him a wedgie and a punch to the gut. As Algie was recovering from the blow, he realized he was almost late for class. _Whatever, if the Nerds think I'm not a pathetic loser, then I'm not._ Algie thought. He rushed to his next class, Music. His teacher, Miss Peters welcomed the class.

"Good morning children, I hope you slept well. Today we will be exploring our more creative part of class. Everyone grab an instrument and try to create your own piece." She said in a cheerful tone.

Algie did his best to find a good instrument, but almost everyone in the class was stronger than he was, so every time he tried to grab an instrument, he got shoved out of the way by another student. In the end, Algie got a rusty old tuba. He could hear some of the students snickering about his choice of instrument. Algie muttered under his breath as he sat down and tried to play his tuba, which could produce nothing but sour notes and painful sounds. Most of the class covered their ears in pain from hearing the instrument. One student ran out of the classroom screaming.

Algie stopped playing and looked around, noticing some angry and confused faces staring at him. Algie shrugged it off and continued playing, much to the pain of the rest of the class. Groans and screams could be heard through half of the second floor of the school, causing some classes to stop abruptly from it. Algie stopped playing and looked at the class again, now everyone was staring at him in anger. Even Miss Peters wasn't too thrilled to hear the noise.

Algie was about to play again, with most of the class muttering quiet threats toward him. One student, Dan Wilson, was about to jump out of his seat and stick that tuba through Algie's throat. Before he could get the chance, Miss Peters calmly took the tuba from Algie before he started playing again, much to the rest of the class's relief.

"Algernon, I don't think that instrument is compatible with your… um… skills." Miss Peters stated. Algie looked as if he would burst into tears, as he truly believed he was playing quite well. The rest of the class would disagree.

An hour later, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Algie walked out of the class awkwardly as the rest of the students from his class stared at him. As he walked toward his locker, Algie heard various comments thrown at him.

"Hey Algie, what were you doing in Music class, tickling a seal?"

"If I ever heard that noise again, the first thing I will do is pummel Algie, and then die from the pain of that sound."

Algie wasn't that thrilled at these comments, but they were all from the stronger cliques, so he couldn't do anything about them. He got to his locker when he felt someone tapping his back. To Algie's surprise, it was Gordon Wakefield.

"What do you want? Come to tell me about what I did in Music class?" Algie angrily asked.

"Actually no, I need your help." Gordon replied. Algie nearly jumped back in surprise.

"Help you. Why would I help you? You started a rumour about me saying that I change my underwear every five months. Which by the way I don't, I change it every three months." Algie stated matter-of-factly.

"Good to know. But I really need your help, you see I was walking through the hall the other day minding my own business, when these Preppies come and take my bag and took it to their clubhouse at Old Bullworth Vale. I need to get my books back, I have Math next period, and without my books, Mr. Hattrick will fail me."

"That's too bad, but still why should I help you?"

"I'll pay you twenty bucks if you get it to me before next period." Gordon answered.

Algie took the request under consideration. If he completed it, he would get twenty bucks, but the Preppies would hunt him down for revenge. On the other hand, if he didn't, nothing will have changed. Actually it seemed like a great way to continue his takeover of the school. Algie made his decision.

"Okay, I'll do it." Gordon looked surprised at his answer.

"Really? Thanks Algie you can take my bike to the Vale to get my books. It's next to the soda machine."

"Alright then, I'll get your books back to you in no time."

Algie ran off as Gordon snickered to himself. _Yes Algie, run to get my books back, and then the Preppies pound you into nothing. Sure I might lose my bike, but its worth it when the Preppies paid me one hundred dollars to set you up, I might even be able to get a rumour out of it._ Gordon thought as he walked to the cafeteria.

Algie had trouble finding Gordon's bike, as it wasn't where he said it was. It was even harder to open the lock from it. As he lacked the physical strength to break it, Algie paid another student to unlock it, and they surprisingly did in less than ten seconds. Algie got up on the bike and started pedaling, which like his running speed, wasn't very fast. Algie rode the bike through Old Bullworth Vale while receiving complaints and snide comments from the Townsfolk.

"You're a loser kid. So smart of you to just drop out of school when you know you're not going to make it in life anyway." Yelled a grumpy Mr. Smith. Unfortunately for him, as he started walking, he slipped on a banana peel dropped by Casey.

Algie snickered to himself. _Who's the loser now? _Algie finally stopped the bike in front of the Preppies clubhouse. It was a lighthouse which the Preppies converted into something more of their class, and still most of them didn't think highly of it. Algie got off of the bike and walked toward the lighthouse and saw Gord leaning at the wall smugly. Gord saw Algie and smiled.

"Hey chaps, guess who dragged his poor carcass over here."

In an instant, every Preppie except Derby and Pinky walked out of the clubhouse. Algie tried to keep his cool and look somewhat menacing, but it was clear that he was failing. _Wait a minute, why would they all be here now? _

"Wow Tad, you were right when you said he was stupid enough to come here." Exclaimed Justin.

"It was obvious, poor trash like him can get so desperate and stupid to scrounge up twenty bucks." Stated Tad, smiling to himself about his own brilliance.

Algie started to walk back. He realized what was going on; Gordon was paid to trick Algie into coming to the lighthouse, where the Preppies were going to beat him up. But what Algie didn't understand was why. At that moment it didn't exactly matter as to why the Preppies wanted to beat him, what mattered was getting away.

Algie turned around and scrambled for Gordon's bike, with the Preppies starting to chase him. Algie ran as fast as he could while eggs were flying down on him like rain. The Preppies were obviously prepared for a chase, and they were determined to take Algie down. Algie finally got on the bike and pedaled as hard as he could. He rode the bike up the piers stairs as fast as he could, shaking as he continued.

The Preppies were not too far behind him; some of them got their own bikes and chased him. Their bikes were faster, and there were catching up to Algie pretty quickly. Gord was about to land a punch on Algie's side, but lost control of his bike and rode straight into a lamp post. Bryce tried to throw eggs from his bike, but lost his balance and fell down.

Now Tad was the only Preppie on a bike, the rest were running. Tad was able to throw a few eggs at Algie's back and was able to land a few punches when he caught up. Algie used his weight to push Tad aside. As they were nearing the bridge, Algie used as much speed as he could, and when he was a suitable distance away from Tad, threw a stink bomb behind him. The bottle broke, leaving a cloud of stench which Tad rode right into. Tad was so focused on getting the smell away from him that he wasn't paying attention in front of himself. His bike hit a steel fence, sending Tad flying onto the beach and giving him a mouthful of sand.

Now covered in eggs, Algie looked back as he passed the bridge. The Preppies gave up the chase and walked over to Tad, who was still trying to get the sand out of his mouth. Algie stopped the bike and ran to the Boy's Dorm. Algie knew he needed to change as he ran to his room. Algie was relieved he got away, and angry at being tricked. There was only one thing for him to do now: get revenge.


	6. Algie Strikes Back?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or locations. They all belong to Rockstar.**

Revenge, oh sweet revenge. They say it is a dish best served cold. But for Algie, it was a dish best served hot. He had just escaped from an ambush by the preppies, and was pelted with eggs. Now he was looking for some other clothes that were mildly clean. What Algie couldn't understand was why, why would the preppies ambush him like that. There could only be one conclusion: The preppies viewed Algie as a threat, and tried to get him to back off. But it didn't get Algie to back off, now he wanted to go forward with his plans.

_They asked for this fight, so there's no way I'm going to disappoint them _thought Algie. He had finally found some clothes that were at least kind of clean. After he put them on, he thought about how to exact his revenge. If he wanted to get back at the preppies, he needed to strike quickly. _Maybe I could spray a tag at their clubhouse, no they would expect that. Maybe I could rig their Harrington House with stink bombs, no that's too small_ Algie thought. Then he had an idea. He smiled deviously at his fiendish plan, believing it to be perfect.

_I know, I'll sneak in their boxing gym during class, go to their trophies and leave a few tags on them. That's it, it's brilliant!_ Algie knew the idea would work, most of the preppies would be at class, and those who weren't would be at Harrington House. The problem was that Algie would have to skip class, which to Algie was one of the worst things he could do. He then argued to himself in his dorm room.

"I can't skip class; I'll miss on a chance of learning. But I must get my revenge. But my education's at stake. But the preppies deserve their revenge, and it's just Math, one day of skipping won't affect my high mark that bad. Okay I'll do it, but I'll need help. And I know just where to get it." With that, Algie walked out of the boy's dorm to his new destination.

Now most people would believe he would go to the bullies for help, seeing as he just got their respect. But Algie was going to the library instead. He would recruit one nerd who he was sure would help him. Then again, he could be wrong.

"Absolutely not!" Exclaimed an unhappy Melvin. Melvin had no plan to skip class just to play a prank on the preppies. He can't skip class, it was against his beliefs. In fact he was even more surprised that Algie would want to skip class at all.

"Come on, Melvin! We got to get back at those preppies!" Algie pleaded. Algie expected Melvin to help him, seeing as it was because of Algie that the bullies were not torturing the nerds. Melvin shook his head.

"Algie, have you forgotten our code? Number 1: No skipping class under any circumstances!" Algie cringed, he forgotten about the code. It didn't help that the Jocks stole most of the pages of his copy of the code book and used them as toilet paper. The books had all the rules that the nerds would follow by, and every nerd had a copy, Bucky even had his pages laminated for some odd reason.

"Look Algie, I won't skip class, but I won't tell anyone you skipped."

"That makes it a little better, thanks. " Algie started walking toward the front of the school, taking care to dodge any prefects that would have seen him along the way. Even when he tried to be, Algie wasn't so stealthy, and a prefect saw him fail to climb over part of a destroyed fence.

"Algernon! Stay there, right now!" Algie go onto his feet and gulped. _I'm in for it now! _Algie started running as fast as he could. The prefect Seth ran toward him at a much higher speed. It would take him mere seconds to catch Algie.

He almost did, as Algie ran out of breath. Seth was about to grab him, but he ducked out of the way and kicked Seth in the shin. Seth stopped to cringe in pain, and Algie took this chance to continue running. It wouldn't matter what Algie would throw at Seth, he would be caught eventually. So it was time for Algie to employ a different tactic.

Algie found a garbage can at a wall and dove headfirst into it. His face immediately met with an old pudding cup, causing it to implode right in Algie's face. He struggled to fit his entire body into the can without it tipping over. Algie finally squeezed his body right inside the garbage, just before Seth took the next corner.

"I'll find you Algernon, just you wait!" Seth said menacingly, as he walked off to continue his patrol. Algie looked up from the garbage can, and seeing that Seth left, sighed in relief. The chubby nerd had (somehow) managed to pull his body out of the garbage, and went for the school entrance. Algie found his bike at the bike rack. It was an old BMX that was pretty common in Bullworth, with its green trim and blue colored front wheel.

But it was enough to get Algie where he needed. Algie rode his bike toward the bridge and looked around to see if there were any preppies left behind. None were there, so hopefully they were in class at that time and not at the boxing gym. Otherwise, his revenge would become very short-lived. Algie noticed a small crater on the beach. It was the same sand Tad slid on after he was tossed on his bike. Algie chuckled to himself in delight, feeling it was only right for that to happen to Tad.

Algie made his way to the gazebo in front of the boxing gym and stopped dead in his tracks. Right at the gazebo was Bif, Gord, and Justin. Algie parked his bike on the brick fence and sneaked around the other side of it, taking care not to make any noise. Of course there were plenty of adults around to mock him, but all the students were used to this kind of treatment, so they wouldn't pay any attention to it. Algie managed to run as fast as he could at the opening, hoping the preppies wouldn't see him. Gord saw something at the corner of his eye looked right when Algie was out of view.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" asked Bif.

"I thought I saw something"

"Well, what did it look like?"

"It was either an enormous bowling ball passing through or Algernon running as fast as he can."

After a moment of silence, the three preppies roared with laughter. The thought of Algie running around Bullworth Vale during class hours was preposterous and amusing. They all started making jokes about Algie, but they didn't know that Algie was listening in. He put his hand in his mouth to stop himself from rising up and telling them off. Second later he sneaked toward the entrance of the boxing gym and quietly entered.

The gym was surprisingly empty despite the doors being unlocked. Algie walked up to the second floor of the building to the trophy room. He turned and pulled the knob, but the door wouldn't open. Even though the gym wasn't locked, the trophy room was. Algie resorted to slamming the door down, but he bounced off the door, his head rattling. Algie's strength (or lack of) wouldn't get the door open, but he knew what would. He had a fire cracked in his pocket, lighted it and threw it at the door. Unfortunately, it bounced off and landed right next to Algie, making him scream in fear.

The fire cracker exploded, pushing Algie away and making his ears ring. Algie swore under his breath, and knocked at the door. To his surprise, it opened. It turned out the door opened from pushing, not pulling. Algie mentally kicked himself as he entered the trophy room. It was a pretty nice room with its bar and trophy case, but not for long. Algie ran over to the bar and broke every bottle he could find, smashing them and throwing them against the wall. Algie then pushed over several of the chairs and threw some around the room.

But he wasn't done. Algie went over to the trophy case and opened it. Grabbing a can of spray paint from his pocket, Algie tagged it with phrases such as **Algie Rulez **and **Preppies eat vomit**. Now most of these weren't the best insults, but considering it was Algie's work, they were not bad. Algie looked around the room proud at his work. His sense of pride vanished when he heard the sound of a door opening.

"- and then I said that only poor trash like them would do that!" Light laughter followed. Algie froze, knowing that the preppies had walked into the gym. He heard footsteps walking up, and ran toward the other entrance in a panic, leaving as soon as the preppies entered. The laughter stopped, with small gasps replacing them. Algie could hear the preppies running around the room as he sneaked away.

"Wh-who could have done this?" Gord asked. All three of the preppies walked toward the trophies and saw a certain students handiwork spray painted on them. "ALGERNON!"

Algie gulped and started to run through the hall, with the preppies opening the door behind him. Not noticing Algie, the preppies looked around.

"Where did he go?"

"You can't hide!"

Algie ran down the stair as fast as he could, with Bif noticing him from the hall. All three preppies immediately chased Algernon down the stairs and through the gym. Despite their fitness, the preppies were unable to catch Algie, and he left the gym in a panic.

Nearly out of breath, Algie continued to run, hoping he could reach his bike in time. As he looked back, he noticed the preppies barging out of the door and heading right for him. After making a difficult turn, Algie made it to his bike and rode off. The three preppies couldn't catch up with him and stopped, shaking their fist angrily at him.

"Loser brains!" Algie yelled as he looked back. Unfortunately, he rode right into a lamppost because he wasn't looking. Algernon shook it off and continued riding toward the school. Algie hoped that he still had time to get to class. The bell rung, and class was over. Algie sighed to himself, hating that he skipped class. But he was delighted that he got his revenge.


End file.
